gods to demigods in one night
by mary1234321
Summary: gods are tired of Athena an Poseidon always fighting so they decide we would rather have annabeth and Percy so then they decide to make them change body's no doubt this was started by Aphrodite. what happens when they cant switch back the body's?
1. the gods plan

It was a regular day in Olympus, and Poseidon and Athena were arguing. As Usual.

"My saltwater spring was _way _better than your stupid tree," Poseidon said in an annoyed.

"It was _not!_"

"Yes it was! Water gives you strong bones."

Athena looked at him like he was crazy. "No it doesn't, that's _milk _you idiot!"

"Oh..., but that's not the point." Poseidon mumbled something about how Olives are stupid, and Athena mumbled something about how Poseidon is dumb.

"Are you two arguing again?" Demeter asked as her followed by the rest of the gods walked into the throne room.

"Athena thinks her Olive tree was better than my saltwater spring. _I_ should've won that competition."

"Well maybe if you'd eaten your cereal that day like I told you to, you wouldn't have this problem."

All of the gods and goddesses groaned because they knew Demeter was gonna go on a long rant about cereal.

"What?" she asked, "Cereal is good for you. I had a bowl of Lucky Charms this morning and I feel fantastic. Have you all had your cereal today?"

All of the gods were silent and looked away.

"You should be ashamed of your selves!" Demeter frowned.

She manifested bowls of Cheerios and past them around to each god and goddess and said, "Eat this, it'll make you feel better."

Everyone knew not to argue with Demeter when it came to cereal so they ate it without questioning her.

"I think we should just beat each other up," Ares said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Ares, it isn't wise to just go around beating up people," Athena told him.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"We should all just fall in love," Aphrodite suggested happily.

"I'll pass," said Artemis.

"You really need a love life Artemis, being single isn't healthy."

"That's not true," Athena said, "Being single doesn't damage your health in any way."

"Don't listen to her," Aphrodite told Artemis, "Look at how happy Percy and Annabeth are, and they're in love."

"Don't dare mention my daughter and that kelp head boy."

"Hey!" Poseidon said, "You leave me and my kelp head son alone."

"Annabeth could've gotten anybody she wanted, but nooo, she just _had _to have him of all people."

"I feel the same way about Percy," Poseidon told Athena, "There's plenty of fish in the sea, and sharks, whales, and mermaids, but for some odd reason he had to go for _your _daughter."

"It's a privilege to be able to date a child of mine."

"Sure it is Athena," Poseidon said sarcastically, "Sure it is."

*Later god meeting with everyone but Athena, and Poseidon*

"This is so annoying I can't believe they can fight so much "Zeus commented.

"If only they were more like Percy and Annabeth then they could stop arguing "said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite that was the smartest thing you have said all week "Apollo commented.

"Either way let's use that info" Hera commented. "How" all of the gods asked.

"magic of course " then the gods devised a plan "do you think we should tell Annabeth

And Percy" asked "no we can't risk it Apollo ."said everyone else .


	2. confused much

Percy

When I woke up this morning already knew I was in trouble. Then again I knew I would see my girlfriend this morning when I opened my eyes I was in my dad's cabin on Olympus. This is really strange. I found out I slept in my clothes, oh well. When I got out of the cabin I went to the throne room, and saw most of the gods were already there.

"Why am I here on Olympus and why is Athena looking at me strangely like I am supposed to be somewhere in the Taurus" Percy said with a little bit too Much anger.

"Percy I am Annabeth "Athena said. "Explain please "I said.

"The gods were tired of our parents fighting so they decided for all of us to switch places." Annabeth explained.

"Why on earth would they do that, and do I get to sit on the throne. "Percy said with enough anger that in a matter of seconds, all the gods were doused with water.

"my make-up, now I look like Artemis " Aphrodite screamed.

"I'm going to get you for that remark, besides I don't look that way, I'm not wearing any makeup, so ha!" Artemis said angrily while pulling out her bow, and her arrows.

"Chill little sis don't get mad, or I will do a haiku about you "Apollo said.

"I told I'm not you little sis, and don't call me that" Artemis said pointing the bow and the arrow at Apollo

"We got bigger problems here like how I am in my dad's body "I said. after he said that Artemis put her stuff up ,and started to calm down becaus she probably knew i was right.

"well all the gods were board of your parents fighting so all other gods but them came to a meeting ,and Aphrodite threw up some idea that went like why can't they just be like Percy and Annabeth so we thought why not, lets switch them, so we did " said Zeus .

"why didn't you at least warn us" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"I tried but they said no so we couldn't tell at all or your parents would know"

"Well let's at least tell my parent's what happened" I said .

"fine we will do a council meeting tonight at camp half blood , now we know they only have demigod powers" Zeus said

"good with me" i said

all the gods agreed and left on that note


	3. is this as weird as it can get

Poseidon

I woke up and in 2 second I knew something was wrong I was in my cabin already dressed so I thought oh well (they think a lot alike don't they tell me if I need to change that ) I looked around there was no Percy so I thought he must have went to breakfast. I went to my table found no Percy but, I did find a mirror I looked in it and my son' ok something's up maybe I should talk to someone. I had a brilliant idea I walked over to Annabeth and said "can I please talk to you outside "she hesitated but then said "sure when we got out side

"We both said "I got a problem"

"Mines worse"

"No it isn't "

"Yes it is "

"I'm In my son/daughter's body"

"You too" Athena said

"Yep weird" I said

"you are poseidon /Athena"

"yeah"

After breakfast we went to Chiron before we said anything

he said " the council Is having a meeting here tonight after the camp fire

"now at least we sort of know who did this." Athena said.

"yeah now we can probably blame this mess on them" I said .

"Poseidon for once I agree with you"Athena said

"woo-ow"

"what"she said

"you just agreed with me" i said

"what's wrong with that"Athena said

"well you never agree with me much less think I'm right"

"you are wrong about that I'm sure I've agreed with you before"

"once and it wasn't even in this century "

"Fine if you think your right we will ask the gods later"

"Fine with me, but if I win you have to do what I say for a day"

"Like wise"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"i' goanna win because you are always to suborn to admit i am right"

"fine tonight we will see who is right, and i would not be surprised who it is"

"fine than see you tonight"

At that they both lead off in their own direction

(a/n reviw please tell me who you want to win I take all votes)


	4. meeting with the gods part one

(A/n I will always put an a/n at the beginning)

Poseidon

Finally 2 minutes until the meeting. Two min until I win the bet. I started to go to the big house for the minute until I win. Ok I'm in , 30 seconds there here outside 15 seconds no second all gods are here.

Exactly on time we said "who is right Poseidon or me".

"huh" Zeus said.

As if on cue Athena said " Poseidon thinks that I have only agreed with him once , but I say I've agreed with him more than once, well what do you think " Athena asked way too eagerly .

"Well I think Poseidon is right because the only thing you have ever agreed on is the chariot " said Zeus.

All the other gods silently agreed about that

"Okay now back to the fact we are in different bodies "said Athena

"Yes I would very much like to know why and what can change us back" Poseidon said

"Ditto "Annabeth said

"Yeah I want my own body back" Percy exclaimed.

"Well I can answer the first part of that question –"Zeus started

"why can't you tell how to change back" Athena said

"later, here's the whole story all the gods not including you or fish face over there had the meeting the yesterday night . While we were there we complained about how you argued every single day since Athena was born. Then Aphrodite made a comment about how well like annabeth and percy are in love with each other, and that they should act more like them. Then pollo made comment like that was the smartest thing she did all week or something very much lke that then we scemed and changed your body UG I CAN NOT BELIVE I SAID THAT TWICE IN ONE DAY IT IS SO BORING

?(A/N) part two will come by the 24th ps, this takes place 2 day s before Christmas


	5. meeting with the gods part two

(A/n thanks for the reviews I will try to make the chapters longer)

Percy

"Now that we got that, can we please know how we can change back. "I said as soon as they finished explaining what the gods did to the four of us. Aphrodite started to open her mouth oh no this is going to be bad I just know it I thought

When Aphrodite opened her mouth she said "Only Athena and Poseidon can do that and just to make the time less, I put a curse on them, so now they can't go more than twenty feet from each other, Even though it is more of a blessing than a curse. "

Athena and Poseidon looked like they had just been hit with boulders. Which in their case it would seem that bad, it didn't sound that bad until I realized that the Poseidon cabin and the Athena cabin was at least 20 yards away, Because they hated each other so much they were built so far away so it would not offend the gods

Then I guess Athena got the situation in to her head because she said "No way in the world I am going to stay in the same cabin as him.

Now the rest of gods got it and were nodding and the demigods who were so quiet I thought they weren't even there. It must have been pretty weird for demigods with ADHD to sit so long without making a noise. Annabeth explained the scenario again to the demigod. she also introduced us to them. Then when the demigods fully understood which took at least an hour later or less. The meeting ended


	6. AN

sorry guys I'm stumped i may continue sometime later next year thanks for the reviews  
>but for right now I'm not so have a merry late Christmas and new year this year<p> 


End file.
